poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger Got Your Tongue
Tigger Got Your Tongue is the first segment of the tenth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on November 10, 1990. Synopsis When Tigger loses his voice, Pooh and Piglet try to find out who this “nobody” is that stole it. Meanwhile, Rabbit’s vegetables are mysteriously disappearing from his garden. Plot The episode begins with Piglet painting a picture of Pooh for his mantle, when Pooh falls down from his pose for the portrait. While Piglet helps him up, the wind blows Piglet’s painting off the easel, which is when Tigger shows up. As they wonder where Piglet’s painting has gone, Tigger comes to the conclusion that a “Nobody” (an invisible creature), stole the painting, and they begin searching for it, culminating in a visit to Rabbit's garden, where Tigger mistakes Rabbit for a “dreaded long-eared Nobody”. Flabbergasted by their explanations and beliefs in “Nobodies”, Rabbit replies that there’s a reasonable explanation for everything, and the trio continue their search for “Nobodies” elsewhere. Unbeknownst to Rabbit however, his vegetables are being stolen from underground by the crows, who are using Gopher's tunnels to access them without being caught. Atop a large cliff in the Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger manages to “find" a “Nobody” (in truth his own echo), and loses his voice trying to catch it. Pooh and Piglet realize this “Nobody” took Tigger’s voice, and their search for the “Nobody” continues back towards Rabbit's garden. Back in his garden, Rabbit realizes some of his vegetables are missing, and tries to put a reasonable explanation to it. Meanwhile Gopher realizes there are unwanted intruders (the crows) in his tunnels when he finds his tools missing. Then he decides to start sealing off his tunnels, starting with the north tunnel and then the south tunnel (when Pooh, Piglet and Tigger fall into his tunnels and then get out). While Rabbit’s problems continue, Tigger tries to save one of his vegetables, Rabbit attributes his disappearing vegetable problem to Tigger, not knowing the crows are behind it, and rather sarcastically dismisses Pooh’s explanation of “Nobodies” being behind it and that the Nobodies stole his voice. Meanwhile Gopher starts sealing off the east tunnels when he hears the crows. As Rabbit’s vegetables continue to disappear, and Pooh, Piglet and Tigger witness his vegetables pulled underground, only to be pulled underground themselves. Rabbit, finally believing in “Nobodies” as “Nobody” was around to make his friends disappear, panics and states that it’s “every vegetable for himself” before running away. Underground, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger realize that it was crows who stole Rabbit’s vegetables and attribute the theft of Tigger’s voice to them as well. The crows, fleeing now that they’ve been discovered, cause Gopher to seal off all his tunnels, while Pooh comes up with a plan to put Rabbit’s vegetables back, causing more panic for Rabbit above ground. Then Gopher promptly detonates his dynamite for sealing the tunnels, and the explosion blows up Rabbit's garden while sending all his vegetables, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger above ground. When They explain how “Nobodies” stole Piglet’s painting and then the crows stole Tigger’s voice and Rabbit’s vegetables from underground, saying that Rabbit was right and there is a reasonable explanation for everything, leaving Rabbit even more confused. Piglet’s painting finally is returned by the wind, at which point Tigger gets his voice back (saying his voice found him while he was putting back Rabbit’s vegetables), and Gopher, victorious in sealing his tunnels, pops above ground on the scene, noticing Rabbit in his frazzled state and wondering what’s the matter with him. Tigger attributes it to something he didn’t say as the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Crows Cast Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:VHS Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Rabbit episode